


Untitled

by whiskeyandlonging



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 14x02, Drowning, Episode: s14e02 Gods and Monsters, Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeyandlonging/pseuds/whiskeyandlonging





	Untitled

His nightmares are different now.

Before, when a vampire or shifter or demon attacked, he always knew which weapon from the trunk would work best. Of course, nightmares being nightmares, there were times when he could never find one, could never put the monster down before it tried to return the favor, but he always woke as they delivered the final blow. 

Now though…now there’s nothing that stops the water from filling his lungs. His eyes sting with saltwater while he fights futilely for oxygen. He screams at the angel, screams for his brother. He claws at his throat, reaches in all directions, but there’s nothing he can do. No lifesaver to rescue him, no weapon to kill water, no little brother for backup.

It’s a lot of nothing, until nothing is all there is.

He remembers hearing a rumor that you couldn’t die in your dreams, that your brain would wake you before it ever happened. He’s starting to wonder if that’s a myth.

He drowns every night.

When he startles awake, gasping for air, he wishes for the monsters.


End file.
